deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lasifer/Professor Pyg vs The Riddler
Universes' have collided. DC, Marvel, Image, Dark Horse, and many more have had their universes meet, and it has casued a war. A war of great chaos. Who is fighting Who? Who is good and who is bad? These are some of the many questions that the "contestants" are asking. Let us travel through a series of battles to finally decide...."Who is the Greatest Comic Book Character?" and we are starting with the villains. The Greatest Comic Book Villain, ROUND 1! The very first contestants in this tourney are Professor Pyg! A true bastard, who kidnaps anyone, anywhere, and with no goal besides to make them Perfect in his eyes, kidnapping even CHILDREN! THAT sick bastard has been pitted against The Riddler! A well-known member of Batman's rogue gallery, and without a doubt one of his smartest foes. Mr. Nygma isn't a fan of spoiler alerts, and likes to figure things out on his own. So can he, crack this enigma? The Loadouts Professor Pyg Prrofessor Pyg uses those cruel tools to make his victims 'perfect' when creating the Dollotrons, mindless, genderless, and lobotimized former humans 'created' by Pyg to do his bidding and capture more victims, which almost included Damian Wayne, son of the Bruce Wayne. And when he is seen using these weapons, He uses them in Combo. With a Surgical Saw in one hand and a Drill in another. Same goes with the Hammer and Icepick. Although both of his Weapon combo's are iconic to him, his Saw and Drill more fit his Surgeon backround. The Riddler The Riddler isn't the combat type, but can stand his ground in combat with his signature Riddler Staff, a long reach and hard hitting weapon. He is also known to carry around Smoke Pellets to make quick escapes in bad situations. The Riddler is also equipped with explosive Question Marks, 6 of which he will carry in the fight. X-Factors Professor Pyg-The Riddler 78-STRENGTH-'75' Pyg can stand his ground better than Riddler, and actually has some muscle. The Riddler on the other hand is pretty skinny compared to Pyg, a much larger man. 80-INTELLIGENCE-90 Pyg is no doubt intelligent, and has past experience as a Surgeon, but The Riddler has been apart of the Bat's rogue gallery for years, and has even outwitted the bat in some situations, making him one of the Bat's most intelligent foes. 56-TRAINING-27 The Riddler and Pyg have no combat training what so ever. But Pyg has one type of training. Medical. Which is better than nothing, which essentially is what Riddler brings. No Training. Pyg on the other hand has Medical training, meaning he knows the Human Anatomy, which can be useful in the fight. 55-EXPERIENCE-85 The Riddler has years of experience fighting and changelling the Bat, Pyg on the other hand, does not, as he is one of Batman's newest rogues. 77-CREATIVITY-86 Pyg's crimes are no doubt creative, but The Riddler gets this edge do to his calling card and traps. His riddles are creative and sometimes get Batman and Robin confused. Unless you consider Trapping Batman in a room with a giant tv and a giant bundle of dynamite, timed, coming from the celling, not creative. 60-SPEED-80 The Riddler is actually pretty fast, and can dodge things from Batman's fist and batarangs to arrows. Oyg on the other hand, ain't that speedy, probably because of his PIGGY Weight! LOLOLOLOLOLOL SO FUNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 90-BRUTALITY-78 Pyg is one brutal mofo. The Riddler can be brutal, but is usually stopped by Batman before his crimes. Pyg on the other hand, kidnaps random people off the street, Even KIDZ! Ties them down to a surgical table and puts Doll mask's on them, and turns them into bloody lobotomized and genderless beings that do his bidding. Turning his victim into a shell of what the once where. Battle The Riddler Intro "And in other news, Batman saves Gotham yet again by stopping the villain, Mr. Toad, from robbing the First Gotham Bank." A news reporter on TV broadcasts, before the TV is turned off suddenly. "Mhm, The Batman. Oh how i manage to fail to beat you, everytime! And here he is, stopping these new rogues like 'Mr. Toad' and 'Flamingo'. I'm sure Batman misses a true challenge like myself." Says Edward Nygma, The Riddler, sitting on his 'throne', smirking at the thoughts of his encounters with Batman, and turns his tele back on to watch the rest of the news. "Also, The psychopath, Professor Pyg, has secured down The Gotham Funhouse, and using it as a base of operations, and Commissioner James Gordon will not be setting in any of the Gotham Police Department do to personal reasons..." The news reporter delivers more news, before Nygma turns his tele off once more. "Hehehehe, This is perfect, I can end the Batman's career once and for all. My plan will be perfect..." Says The Riddler, getting up from his 'throne' and puts on a Trench Coat and grabs his staff before heading out the door, into the rainy streets of the Gotham Slums. Category:Blog posts